mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chris Elliott
| birth_place = New York City, New York | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer, director, author | years_active = 1983–present | spouse = Paula Niedert (1986-present) }} Christopher Nash "Chris" Elliott (born May 31, 1960) is an American actor, comedian and writer. Personal life Elliott was born in New York City, the son of Lee and Bob Elliott, who was a well-known comedian as part of the very successful comedy team Bob and Ray.Chris Elliott Biography (1960-)Brooks Maine - Pilley House Donation - Bangor Daily News Article He attended the National Theater Institute in 1979. Elliott has been married since 1986 and has two children, Abby and Bridey, the former of whom was hired as an SNL castmember for the 2008-2009 season, making Chris Elliott the first SNL castmember to have a child who is also a castmember. In the summer of 2008, Elliot and his family relocated to Old Lyme, Connecticut, where he purchased a home. Acting career Elliott often tends to play a smarmy character who thinks he is a "ladies' man" and is clueless to the fact that women cannot stand him. He exploited that in a series of TV advertisements touting snack foods, in which the women tell him "Get out of here!" (though he does not "get it"). Elliott became known in the early 1980s, when he was a writer and performer on Late Night With David Letterman, playing an assortment of recurring oddball characters. His characters on the show included: *"The Regulator Guy" – a parody of the The Terminator films. The Regulator Guy spoke with a vaguely Germanic accent and claimed to be "from the future". The Regulator Guy segments were usually pre-taped, and presented by Letterman as the trailer for an upcoming television series. The font used for the title was similar to the font used for the then-popular American television series The Equalizer. In the Regulator Guy's only live, on-stage appearance, Elliott, carried by wires, "flew" over the audience via jet pack onto the Late Night set. The "jet pack" prop appeared to malfunction, which the Regulator Guy then blamed for ruining his dramatic appearance. *"The Fugitive Guy" – a parody of the TV series ''The Fugitive'' *"The Guy Under the Seats" – a short character-comedy bit followed by Elliott as himself (living under the seats, that is) who eventually becomes angry at Letterman and threatens him with some metaphorically articulated comeuppance in the future and always closing with the line "But until that day, I'm gonna be right here, making your life ..a living hell." *"The Conspiracy Guy" – During staged audience "question and answer" sessions with Dave, Elliott would approach the microphone and begin accusing Letterman of various plots and schemes, after which "security" would wrestle Elliot to the ground and drag him out of the studio while Elliot yelled threats to Dave. *"Marlon Brando" – a parody of Brando, whom Elliott portrays as a semi-deranged man who performs a "banana dance" to the tune of "The Alley Cat". *"Chris Elliott, Jr." – a spoof of talk-show host Morton Downey, Jr. *"A Television Miracle" – During one Late Night special focused on short films, Elliott was the star of a short about himself, alluding that he was actually an animatronic being that was created for the TV show. The "miracle" was the behind-the-scenes work needed to bring his character to life and others. In 1986 Elliot starred in FDR: A One Man Show about the life and times of the president; however, he looks and sounds nothing like the man, portrays him as occasionally ambulatory, and he re-enacts events from Roosevelt's life that never happened, such as the Japanese bombing of the White House.IMDB Chris Elliott FDR: A One Man Show In 1990, Elliott created and starred in his own sitcom, which was called Get A Life!, about a 30-year-old paperboy named Chris Peterson, who lived at home with his parents. Elliott's real-life father, Bob Elliott, appeared in the show as Peterson's father. The January 1999 issue of TV Guide called the "Zoo Animals On Wheels" episode the 19th funniest TV moment of all time. In 1993, Elliott teamed up with producer Brad Hall and directed a series of critically acclaimed short films that Elliott showed when appearing on Late Show with David Letterman. Elliott became a cast member of Saturday Night Live in 1994. Also that year, Elliott starred in his first movie—entitled Cabin Boy—which also featured a short appearance by Elliott's old boss, David Letterman, and was produced by Tim Burton. It was nominated for a Razzie Award for Worst New Star.Awards for Chris Elliott, Internet Movie Database. Accessed 2008-05-07. In 2007 Elliott began reappearing on the Late Show with David Letterman with fellow former Letterman writer Gerard Mulligan. On average, these bits appear once per month. Elliott will star in the upcoming Eagleheart, a new live-action Adult Swim mini-series produced by Conan O'Brien's production company, Conaco. It will begin airing in late 2010. His other television credits include: *chowder taster on Throwdown with Bobby Flay, airdate 09/02/09 *the voice of Dogbert on the short-run show Dilbert for UPN. *A Serial Killer on the series Third Watch on the episode 5 "The Hunter, Hunted" and episode 6, "Greatest Detectives in the World" from 6 season. *the role of Peter in the last three seasons of Everybody Loves Raymond. *a role in a semi-autobiographical sitcom pilot for CBS, entitled You've Reached the Elliotts, playing a man who tries to balance a modest show business career with his home life. *multiple appearances on King of Queens. *guest appearances on Late Show *guest appearance on That '70s Show episode "2000 light years from home" *guest appearance on According to Jim *guest appearance on How I Met Your Mother in the 2009 Thanksgiving episode as Lily's (Alyson Hannigan) father Literature Elliott has written three books. Daddy's Boy: A Son's Shocking Account of Life with a Famous Father is a comedic fictionalized biography about growing up with his famous father, spoofing Christina Crawford's Mommie Dearest. The Shroud of the Thwacker is a historical novel about Elliott's investigation of a serial killer in 1882 New York City, spoofing London's infamous Jack the Ripper case. Into Hot Air tells the story of Chris climbing Mount Everest with a group of celebrities tagging along to underwrite the trek as he investigates his Uncle Percy's failed Everest expedition. Filmography *''Lianna'' (1983) ...Lighting Assistant and a small role *''Hyperspace'' (1984) ...Hooper *''My Man Adam'' (1985) ...Mr. Spooner *''Manhunter'' (1986) ...Zeller *''FDR: A One Man Show'' (1986) (TV) ...Franklin Delano Roosevelt *''Action Family'' (1987) (TV) ...Chris *''The Abyss'' (1989) ...Bendix *''New York Stories'' (1989) ...Robber *''Medusa: Dare to Be Truthful'' (1992) (TV) ...Andy *''The Traveling Poet'' (1993) ...Alan Squire *''CB4'' (1993) ...A. White *''Groundhog Day'' (1993) ...Larry *''Cabin Boy'' (1994) ...Nathanial Mayweather *''Poolside Ecstasy'' (1994) ...The Pool Boy *''Housewives: The Making of the Cast Album'' (1994) ...Chris the Diva *''The Barefoot Executive'' (1995) (TV) ...Jase Wallenberg *''Kingpin'' (1996) ...The Gambler *''There's Something About Mary'' (1998) ...Dom Woganowski *''The Sky is Falling'' (2000) ...Santa Claus *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) ...Restaurant Manager *''Snow Day'' (2000) ...Roger *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) ...Bob *''Scary Movie 2'' (2001) ...Hanson *''Scary Movie 4'' (2006) ...Ezekiel *''Thomas Kinkade's Home for Christmas'' (2007) ...Ernie Trevor *''I'll Believe You'' (2007) ...Eugene the Gator Guy *''Dance Flick'' (2009) ...Ron Television *''Eagleheart'' *''How I Met Your Mother (season 5, episode 9, Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap) *''The Nanny'' *''According to Jim'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''The King of Queens'' *''Wings'' *''Saturday Night Live'' (1994-1995 season) *''Get a Life'' *''Late Night with David Letterman'' *''Still Standing'' *''Dilbert'' - Voice of Dogbert *''Miami Vice'' (season 3, episode 13, Down For The Count Pt.2) *''Code Monkeys'' (season 2, episode 9, Benny's Birthday) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (season 10, episode 4, Lunacy) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live *''That '70s Show (season 7, episode 22, 2000 Light Years From Home) *''Cursed, later renamed ''The Weber Show *Third Watch (season 6, episodes 115:"The Hunter, Hunted" and 116:"The Greatest Detective", as an insane serial killer Jeffrey Barton) Sabrina the Teenage Witch. (The "Lodge Lizzard" or "Insurance Salesman" Really a Spy.) Awards Primetime Emmy Awards *1984 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1985 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1986 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1987 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program Primetime Emmy nominations *1984 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1985 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1986 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1987 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1988 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1989 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program *1990 Outstanding Writing in a Variety, Comedy or Music Program References External links * *Audio interview on The Sound of Young America: MP3 Link *Boilerplate meets Chris Elliott *Get A Life! Chris Elliott fan site Category:1960 births Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American novelists Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:David Letterman Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York City Category:People from Wilton, Connecticut Category:People from Ridgefield, Connecticut Category:Waldorf school alumni de:Chris Elliott fr:Chris Elliott it:Chris Elliott la:Christophorus Elliott nl:Chris Elliott no:Chris Elliott pl:Chris Elliott fi:Chris Elliott sv:Chris Elliott